theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Alongs: Love My Lips
Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips is a Sing-Along DVD released in February 6, 2007. It is the third in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Songs # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Zacchaeus (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) # Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) # Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Rock On, LarryBoy (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) # Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) # Call On Us (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) # The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Salesmunz Rap (from Madame Blueberry) # The Thankfulness Song (Bonus song, from Madame Blueberry) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Boyz in the Sink * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Previews 2006 * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Fun Facts Trivia * Love My Lips is repeated from Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo ShooCategory:EpisodesCategory:Sing-Along Episodes * Only two songs (Love My Lips Lance the Turtle and The Song of the Cebú) are actual Silly Songs. * Seven songs come first before the song of the name. Remarks * Just like Sing Alongs: Do The Moo Shoo, the title card music is the music from the, "Unfinished Bear-Trap Song" from His Cheeseburger. * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger, Larry's High Silk Hat, Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, Schoolhouse Polka, and Gated Community are heard throughout the DVD, but those songs are not included in the actual video. Goofs * Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, I Want to Dance and Larry's Blues are credited, but those songs are not included on the DVD. Credits Creators * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki Voices * Kristen Blegen * Mike Nawrocki * Jim Poole * Phil Vischer * Lisa Vischer * Shelby Vischer "Love My Lips" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke "Zacchaeus" Traditional Arranged and Produced by Christopher Davis From "Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs" ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Good Morning George" Written by Phil Vischer Arranged by Kurt Heinecke "Lance the Turtle" Written by Kurt Heinecke, Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Billy Joe McGuffrey" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Rock On, LarryBoy" Written by Alisa Farren, Michael Farren, Katie Lee and Bryan Lenox Performed by Michael Farren Produced by Bryan Lenox ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "Modern Major General" Written by Gilbert and Sullivan and Lisa Vischer Arranged and Produced by Christopher Davis ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Call On Us" Words by Robert G. Lee and Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Song of the Cebú" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Music "Stuff-Mart Suite" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Arranged and Performed by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Thankfulness Song" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer Produced, Arranged and Performed by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive Producers * Leslie Ferrell * Greg Fritz Associate Producers * Zak Willis * Melissa Musgrove Editor * Dan O'Connell Animation Proudction By * Sport Utility Vehicle, * Pizza Angel, * I Want to Dance * Gated Community * Schoolhouse Polka * Larry Blues * Lance the Turtle